Most people routinely see items that they are interested in purchasing in locations outside of a merchant or storefront. For example, a first person may be walking down the street and see an item of interest, such as a particular shirt that a second person is wearing or a handbag the second person is carrying, and the first person may desire to purchase the shirt or handbag for themselves. However, typically there is no way for an individual to immediately purchase items that they see as they move through the world outside of the merchant or shopping location. When coming across a desired item, a person must generally identify the item, remember it, and locate a merchant to purchase the item from at a later time. While this tedious process is manageable for a single item of note (e.g., an automobile purchase) or when it is convenient to purchase the item immediately or shortly after identifying it (e.g., while at or en route to the merchant location), it can be oftentimes burdensome for a person to accurately identify the item (e.g., the brand or model) or several items, identify a merchant that sells the identified item(s), and remember that information later on when the person can conveniently purchase the item(s), particularly if the person is involved in another non-shopping task when coming across the item(s).
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for facilitating a transaction of previously unidentified items using augmented reality or virtual reality. Such systems can be non-invasive to an individual's day and can provide the ability to identify items of interest and complete transactions instantaneously. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.